KH: Two lives One heart
by Baka-Neechan
Summary: After the Organization XIII defeat -their NOT dead- , everybody continued their lives in peace. But nothing last forever...and the new generation of Keybladers will have to face new threats. RaxasXRikura, SoraXRiku, Akuroku! Please read!
1. Introduction

**Kingdom Hearts: Two lives One heart - intro **

Raxas, like any other Nobody teen, was born in The World That Never Was, she had a very happy life with her parents and her friends living in the castle. Saixem, son of Xemnas and Saix, is the oldest one in their little group. He has a great talent for leadership but is a quiet and reserved guy. Xagdir and Vexia are almost the same age. Xagdir, son of Xaldin and Xigbar, is always playing around with other people and because of that you can't trust him very much because you'll never know when he's saying the truth and being serious. Vexia, daughter of Marluxia and Vexen, is the one with the brain in the group, she's a very calm girl but when pissed off she can be very violent. Raxas, daughter of Axel and Roxas, is 14 year old; she's a nice and fun girl but she takes some time to ratiocinate and to understand things. Zexaian, son of Lexaeus and Zexion, is the same age as Raxas; He's a lonely guy who prefers doing things by himself other than being with the other teens. Although he's the lonely wolf of the group he always protects Raxas from everything/everyone. At last but not least, Derxemy, son of Demyx and Larxene, he's always around Xagdir so they can play tricks on the other people and goof around but, like his father, he also loves music.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Two lives One Hearts – Cap 1**

Raxas and the others lived with their parents in The World That Never Was. Because of the past events and problems, they weren't able to visit other worlds.

One day Raxas found a portal to another world, Twilight Town. When she passed through it and arrived to the other side, she was amazed with all the colours and shines of that world. She got so thrilled that she decided to look around. Raxas had never seen so many people in one place like she had seen that day. After walking around the streets for same time, she arrived to a station – Station Plaza. While she was there, tons of Heartless appeared from nowhere. Raxas prepared herself to fight taking out her Keyblade and put it in a defensive stance, she would slash and defeat them but when she did that to one, another two or three would appear. When she was almost giving up and accepting her lost, a boy showed up. He had a Keyblade in hand too and in one move he killed all the Heartless near Raxas, his name was Rikura.

Rikura, son of Riku and Sora, the Keyblade master. Raxas was surprised when she saw the Keyblade in his hand, she had thought that the only people who could use it was herself and her "mother", Roxas.

Rikura walked towards her and asked her if she was ok. Raxas felt blood rushing to her face and blushed but nodded her head in affirmation. Rikura stood there looking at her for a second before asking her what her name was, she remained quiet and because of that he was starting to get frustrated. He was trying to think of a way to make her talk when something caught his attention, she wasn't dressed normally, he had never seen anyone dressed with a dark hooded trench coat like her.

"Are you from here?" Rikura asked her. She shook her head but she still didn't talk.

He looked at her for another moment and then started to talk about the different worlds he had seen, stealing glances at her from time to time and seeing that he had caught her attention, he kept on talking.

"I've seen so much worlds, and believe me when I say that every single one of them has beautiful things" said Rikura.

"I…I've heard my parents talking about the worlds that they have seen, but …I was never able to visit them…" Raxas said shyly.

Rikura looked a little surprised that she had talk but he didn't let the opportunity of having a conversation escape "I noticed that you can use a Keyblade too…" he said lowering his gaze to her hand.

Raxas didn't say anything but he noticed that she was looking at the ground. They stayed quiet for a moment until Raxas stood up and walked away from him, she looked at Rikura over her shoulder before yelling her name at him and run away. Rikura just stood there thinking that she was the strangest girl he had met.

When Raxas returned to her world, Roxas asked her where she had been all day. She didn't answer which made Roxas worried.

The next day Raxas went back to Twilight Town. She wanted to see Rikura again and listen to him talk about the worlds he had seen. Raxas went to the place where she had first met Rikura but he wasn't there. She waited for him for some hours but he didn't come and so she decided to go home.

"Raxas, what's with the face?" she heard a voice asking and at the same time a rose appeared from the ground "It's rare to see you this way…so sad"

"It's nothing, Vexia…"

"Are you sure?" asked the girl who came out of nowhere.

"Yeah…I'm sure" said Raxas without conviction.

"Come with me, let's go cheer you up. I heard that Xagdir and Derxemy are planning something."

When they arrived to the place, the only thing they found was a mess and the two boys completely dirty. It seemed that their prank didn't work well and they were the ones who got pranked. They were trying to get Saixem, but it was almost impossible since he rarely fell for stupid things like that.

"It seems that they failed again…" said Vexia trying to suppress her chuckles.

"Raxas" They heard a voice coming from the room entrance

"Zexaian…"

"You haven't been around lately"

Raxas still didn't talk about that, she didn't want them to know, mainly the Superior. She wasn't allowed to go to the others worlds so if he knew she wouldn't see Twilight Town and Rikura again. Zexaian, seeing as Raxas wouldn't answer, he turned around and walked away.

The next day, Raxas tried again, and this time Rikura was there, at Station Plaza.

"Raxas!!!"

"H – hi…" She said shyly.

"So…you came back…"

"Yeah"

The two of them sat in the Clock Tower, Rikura kept on telling her about the adventures he had with his friend Max in the different worlds, while she gave him all of her attention.

The days passed by and each single one of them, Raxas and Rikura would meet in the same place. It was always the same routine…Rikura would talk and Raxas would simply listen, because she didn't know if she should talk about her life in The World That Never Was. One day Rikura brought a sea salt ice-cream for Raxas to try it, she took it but stayed with it in her hand without tasting it.

"If you don't pay attention, it will melt" said Rikura.

Raxas licked it and smiled at him, Rikura blushed heavily and looked away since it was the first time she smiled like that. The two kept on eating the ice-cream silently.

"Rikura!!" They heard a voice coming from the bottom of the Tower. Rikura looked down and saw his parents and his friend Max. Riku when looked at his son he saw Raxas too, but since they were far away, he was only able o distinguish a dark figure.

Rikura stood up but before going away, he bent down and kissed Raxas's forehead. Raxas froze in her place and didn't say anything. When the young Keyblade master caught up with his parents he didn't noticed that Riku kept looking up with an unreadable expression.

Sometime after, they arrived to their home. The three were alone, so Riku decided to ask who was the person that was with Rikura at the Tower. Rikura just looked at him without answering. Sora put his hand on Riku's arm and silently asked him to stop, but he ignored him and continued try to force Rikura to answer.

"I only know her name, I don't know where she came from or who are her parents…"

"And what's her name?" Sora asked.

"Raxas…but the strangest things about her are her outfit and that she can use a Keyblade."

"A Keyblade?" Riku was getting more and more curious about the girl and so, without telling Sora, he decided to do some research.

Meanwhile, Raxas returned to her world. As she walked through the hallways of the castle she found her father, ignoring him, Raxas kept walking. Axel stopped and turned around to look at her 'She's not acting like herself…' he turned back around and remembered what Roxas had told him. When Raxas entered her room, Axel and Roxas followed shortly after to talk to her. They wanted to know what happened with her and where she'd go during the daytime, every single day of the past weeks. The teenage girl was a little apprehensive to tell them so she stayed quiet and just sat in her bed. With that, Roxas worries grew ten fold, he tried to talk to her saying that she could always count with them for everything. Suddenly…

"XIGBAR!!!!"

Vexen's scream echoed through the castle.

"Control that little demon of yours, I don't want to see him near my lab again!"

"Why? Are you afraid of a kid?" said Xigbar with a mocking tone.

"No!" exclaimed an annoyed Vexen "I'm sick of seeing him doing his stupid pranks in my lab!"

"Come on Vexen…"

"Marluxia…"

"Forget it. He's already going to take care of the situation."

Vexen calmed down and went back to his lab with Marluxia, but when he opened the door, a water-jet came out and wetted both of them.

"DEMYX!!!" Vexen screamed again.

"Awesome!!!" Xagdir complimented Derxemy who came out of the lab.

"So you liked it?"

"If I liked it? I loved it!!!"

When Demyx arrived, the two kids had already disappeared. Xigbar had too, since he didn't care much about his son's pranks.

While Vexen was giving Demyx a lecture, the two boys were preparing another prank, which didn't go very well. At least for Derxemy, who was caught by Larxene and brought by the ear to the place where all that confusion was. Poor Derxemy froze in place when he saw her, since his mother was like a demon when she got mad, even Demyx was afraid of her.

Raxas, her parents and Vexia stood aside looking at all of them. Vexia slapped her face with her hand and shook her head. She couldn't believe the ridiculous way her parents were behaving until Xemmas and Saix arrived and stopped all that racket.


	3. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Two lives One Heart – Cap 2

Some days had passed by since the whole "prank situation." During that time, Raxas would go and meet up with Rikura but, his father Riku would always be watching them from afar. He was very curious….he wanted to know who was she.

One day, when Raxas was headed towards Twilight Town, she didn´t noticed that she was being followed by Zexaian; he is very good in hiding in the shadows. The teenage girl kept heading towards the place where she would always meet with Rikura, still unaware of being followed by her friend.

When she arrived there, she didn´t saw Rikura anywhere. After waiting sometime she felt someone touch her shoulder. With her eyes full of hope, Raxas turned around to look at the person who touched her. Her eyes showed a little sadness when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here…?"

"I should be the one asking that. Isn´t it forbidden getting out of our world?"

"Y-Yeah…but…" said Raxas a little nervous.

"Is better if we go back now, before the Superior finds out what you'd been doing…."

Zexaian grabbed her hand and started to make it difficult. She wanted to be with Rikura, who by the way, had just arrived to the place where the Nobodies were. Raxas had her back turned to him so she didn´t noticed when he arrived, Zexaian, on other hand, saw him. The moment their eyes met, Zexaian knew he was the reason Raxas keep coming back to that world. With that thought running through his head, he pulled her to hi in a quick movement he kissed her on the lips. Rikura seeing what was happening turned around and go way.

After the stock of that happened disappeared, Raxas pushed Zexaian away and asked him why had he done that, he just replied that it was to protect her. Raxas after hearing that looked at him with a stupid face because she didn´t understand what he meant and at the same time with a very, very mad look. Zexaian ignored that and kept pulling her towards home. Some feet away from them, Riku stood unnoticed by them, watching the whole scene.

Meanwhile, Rikura walked around the streets in a very confused state. He didn't know what had happened but when he saw that guy kissing Raxas his heart had shattered in a million pieces….he had never felt this way.

"Rikura" a yell echoed through streets "Eh! Rikura"

Rikura acted like he didn't hear.

"Eh Rikura! Didn't you heard me calling you?" asked Max "Why aren´t you with that friend of yours?"

"She's dead to me…don't talk about her anymore"

"How is she dead? I though you had a crush on her…"

Rikura didn't answered and just to walk away leaving Max alone.

While Rikura and Max were having their little chat. Zexaian and Raxas had gone back to their world. Raxas walked a head with her arms cross under her chest, she was very angry at Zexaian. When they arrived at the castle, Raxas went into her room and closed her door loudly.

"What´s the matter with her?" asked Saixem, who came out of anywhere.

"I know that she´s been out of our world"

"…"

"You thought I wouldn´t noticed?" questioned Saixem turning his back to Zexaian.

"Anyway…Where are our parents?" Zexaian ignored his previous question.

"Don´t know. I just know that they aren't here"

"Good…It wouldn´t be pretty if Axel and Roxas saw her in this state…"

When Axel and Roxas came back, Raxas was already fast asleep. Roxas neared her bed and sat next to her. He had noticed that his daughter had been acting a little different for sometimes now.

"What is the matter with you? He asked in a hushed and concerned voice.

The next day, Raxas decided to go to Twilight Town again, but this time she certificated that no one was following her. When she arrived to the town, she saw Rikura and his friend Max so she decided to go and say hi. When she got near them, a girl that she had never saw appeared running to them. She was the daughter of Leon and Aerith, and her name was Cloris. The girl walked up to them and gave a kiss in Rikura's cheek and then sat near him.

Raxas decided don't felt affected by that and shouted his name to grab is attention, but Rikura didn't replay, he just got up and walked away with his friends. Max looked back at Raxas and saw her sad face which made him pity her. Raxas just stood there looking down at the ground.

"It seems that you hearts hurts" said Riku who came out of the shadows and stood behind her.

Raxas turned around a little startled.

"Oh! Wait…I forgot. Nobodies don't have heart…"

"Who are you?"

"You can say that I'm the one who is going teach you where people like you belong"

"W-what you mean?"

Riku opened a portal and pushed Raxas into it.

"You asked for an answer, there you have it. Goodbye…Raxas"

Raxas fell into the dept dark hole and fainted.


End file.
